Journal of James Jack Daggerstealer, a EITC Soldier
This page is under construction by Gamer124. '' '' '' '' Introduction I am Sergeant James Jack Daggerstealer. I am a EITC soldier that just came out of training. I'm aboard the H.M.S. Elizabeth, a beautiful frigate named after the Virgin Queen. I shall do my duty to defend Great Britain and Ireland. I don't care if nobody reads this journal, but I shall write in it. Day 1 6/8/1738 Good thing I'm not getting seasick. We have seen a cursed island, called Cutthroat Isle. It looks like the British would have a hard time fighting those skeletons. We saw some seagulls and we have decided to follow to find an island that may have pirates. So far the seagulls have been heading in the direction of Tortuga, which that area is full of pirates. I just heard that we found something. I am going up deck for a minute. Later Wow! It was a couple of Spanish trade ships recently sunk, by pirates. We found a survivor and that's how we got all the information. We have been given the direction that the pirates have gone and are planning to attack them. The survivor said that if we let him and his friends leave and go back to Spain, they will get Spain to pay us alot since Spain relies on some of these survivors. I talked with a friend I have made, Corporal Jason Bolt. We talked about how amazing it is that we already found sunk ships. In a couple of days we should reach the pirates. Reached the Pirates 6/12/1738 We have followed the pirates. They have docked in Port Royal, Jamaica. I remember this place. My family and I used to go here to sell fish and crops at the market. They are disguised as casual sailors and we are pretending to just be on patrol. We have decided that tonight we will attack the pirates' hideout that we found out to be in a cave. I will write about it tomorrow after it's done. Battle 7/12/1738 The battle was very successful. In fact, they all surrendered before one of them even grabbed out a cutlass. We discovered they were preying on the English and the Spanish, waiting until the king of Great Britain and Ireland comes for them to sink his ship. We already are on the H.M.S. Elizabeth again. Many people have been getting diseases from rats, and I fear I will get it. We are heading all the way to Cuba to fight Spain. We will have the support of a whole fleet of British ships. Aboard the ship, I've met a boy named Fang, he's the same age as me and we seem to get along alot. It's getting late, and lights need to be off at 8:00. Near Cuba 7/18/1738 I seem to only write on days with something actually happening besides just writing about sailing. Anyways, we are real close to Cuba and we've spotted Spanish ships a couple miles away. We'll be attacking them tomorrow most likely. Many more people have gotten sick, including Jason. I fear for his life as it is not doing good. The waves are also getting higher and harder. Somebody fell overboard earlier, but luckily we got him up. His leg was scraped by the barnicles, as if he kneehauled himself. Next time I write it will probably be after the battle. Attack on the Spanish 7/19/1738 Well, we've reached those Spanish warships. The battle is currently going on, but I'm writing right now because I got wounded and I'm below deck. The ship seems to be taking alot of damge. Two of the Spanish Frigates were sunk, so was a Galleon, and a Ship of the Line. About the Ship of the Line, we sunk it because we have our fleet here. I got wounded by shrapnel from the ship's hull hit me real hard. New Task 7/27/1738 Like I said, I only like to write when it's not boring sitting on the hull day. Anyways, today we have got important news. We are going to be fighting some of the most feared pirates, the crew of the Legendary Comet! And what's best is, we could take them out right away. We already know where they are and where they're are heading. The Elizabeth is repaired real good, and I'm doing good with the shrapnel. Unluckily, Jason's sickness is just getting worst. Fang has ended up being a vampire. I told him how I am too, and I decided to make myself mortal. One of the commanding officers, a Lieutenant, has been very strict and I actually got in a fistfight with him when he tried to kill me with a sword, meaning he is being arrested for assault. Bermuda Triangle 8/5/1738 We have entered an area known as the "Bermuda Triangle." I guess alot of ships go missing here. We found a person who had jumped overboard when things started going weird on the ship. He led us to the location of the ship, and we don't see a piece of it, except a couple of muskets that the guy was bringing with him, but he dropped them. Christopher Colombus 8/7/1738 The H.M.S. Elizabeth has gotten caught in alot of seaweed, and it is growing on the ship. I guess Christopher Colombus encountered this when he was on his very first voyage. Indians 8/10/1738 We have encountered Arawak Indians. When the ship was stuck in seaweed, they sent tons of men to try to get it off. After a couple of days, they got the ship moving again. I thank these people. I heard we might encounter members of the Vachiran Tribe soon. Vachiran Tribe 8/18/1738 Well, I was right! We have found the Vachiran Tribe in Vachira. I guess a person named Joseph came from here. They've welcomed us greatly, and restocked us on food. Legendary Comet 8/25/1738 We have spotted the Legendary Comet. She looks stronger then we thought. I guess they actually have Frigates, so uncommon for pirates. This frightens me a bit. Navy vs. Pirates 8/27/1738 I will tell the story about what exactly happened. Yesterday, about 13:45, it was sunny, the H.M.S. Elizabeth and the Legendary Comet were playing a game of Cat and Mouse. The H.M.S. Elizabeth was the cat, The Elizabeth took down a mast and damaged the sails of the Legendary Comet. Then, the crew of the Elizabeth started to board it. Big mistake. I was part of the first wave to board. Armed with a musket and bayonet, I swinged onto the Legendary Comet. Using my bayonet, I fought a swordsman. Right before he slit my throat, I shot him. I grabbed his sword, and then started fighting another swordsman. He knocked the sword off the ship. I grabbed the sword of Captain Fenris Harold, as he was dead. It's called the Royal Broadsword, for a reason I don't know. I quickly killed the swordsman with this excellent weapon. Then, I noticed there were only two Navy men left, including myself. I got in a sword fight with the Quartermaster. When I almost killed him, I felt a bullet hit me in the chest. I then fell to the ground, very injured. The other survivor was handcuffed. Even with my injuries, I quickly got up and attempted to save him. They simple knocked me over, easily, and then kicked me in the face. I lost consciousness. A day later, right now, I woke up. I seem to be feeling much better. I've been given a chance, join or die. I can't let my family grief after I die, so I've picked join. The other guy also picked join. Category:Books Journal of James Jack Daggerstealer, a EITC Soldier